


It's brotherly love.

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-30
Updated: 2005-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song fic. Damn you. *g*</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's brotherly love.

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic. Damn you. *g*

_**The other thing I was working on**_  
 **Title:** It's brotherly love.  
 **Author's Name:** Qem  
 **Written For:** Wheezambu  
 **Pairing or Character:** Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru  
 **Rating:** PG, for violence  
 **Spoiler Warnings:** None really.  
 **Author's Note:** Song fic. Damn you. *g*  
Seriously this came to me last bloody moment~ Only started working on this today.  
I don't own Inuyasha nor did I come up with the bolded lyrics... Thats Earl Thomas Conley - Brotherly Love.  
 **Summary:**  
At first glance you can't tell that they're brothers. Everything seems different, voice, attitude, height, clothing, hair. The things that are exactly the same, the colour of their eyes, turns out so completely different – one set coolly narrowed with distaste, showing no expression, yet the other wide open revealing thoughts to the rest of the world, be it trust, confusion or suspicion. Yet its in their differences that you can see they are alike.

 **They share the same last name and the same color eyes,**

At first glance you can't tell that they're brothers. Everything seems different, voice, attitude, height, clothing, hair. The things that are exactly the same, the colour of their eyes, turn out to be so completely different – one set coolly narrowed with distaste, showing no expression, yet the other wide open revealing thoughts to the rest of the world, be it trust, confusion or suspicion.

Yet its in their differences that you can see they are alike.

Inuyasha treasures his clothes because they were a gift from his mother and they offer protection from the outside world. Sesshoumaru's reasons are the same – a gift from his father, to show his pride and superiority. His clothes show him to be above the rabble.

Sesshoumaru never shows expression because he's been alone all his life and has never learned how to let the emotions flow and naturally shape his face. Inuyasha shows sometimes too much expression, because he's been alone since he was very young and never learned the tact needed to hide your feelings.

They both demonstrate powerful attitude and confidence in their abilities. Because they've always needed to, for if they couldn't trust in themselves then who could they trust? Self-reliance has always been important to the two.

 **But they fight like tigers over one ol' red bike.**

But most of all it was in their stubbornness over the Tessaiga that really allowed me to see how they were alike. The clashes as their two very different swords clanged. The sound of tooth upon tooth would echo through the air. They had the same look on their faces, just framed in different ways, an edgy weighing the other up, the same pride, the same refusal to ever give in.

I really do think that it was the fact that he had to fight for it, the fact that Sesshoumaru wanted it, that build up Inuyasha's appreciation of the sword, made him want to keep it, though. If it had just been a gift, he would of treated it as useless, maybe have prefered the loss of control but immense power that his “demon” form offered.

I'm some times wonder if Sesshoumaru knew that, and went after the sword, made like he wanted it, purely so Inuyasha would want to keep and treasure his heirloom. Or was it just because it didn't belong to him that kept his interest in it for so long?

 **And lookin' at them reminds me of us.**

It seems strange, but sometimes when I look at the two, I'm reminded of my and my own brother, as we were long ago, before I got dragged into this whole mess.

Though we never went to the same extremes and tried to actively kill each other. Oh no, we merely wished for nails to be driven through the others bodies, for hanging, drowning, slicing and screaming. Or that we could shove a hand through the others chest.

We bugged the hell out of each other. It was only after we really got our own space, just not deal with the other, that we could get along together.

 **They're gonna fight and they're gonna fuss.**

Even today, when they get along better, they still have to snipe and snip at the other. Constant digs at the other ones choices and abilities. Their unending pride, refuses to let them just back down.

You can see the annoyance radiate off Sesshoumaru at his brothers crudeness, snapping at him that he's just a disgrace to his youkai heritage, his own side of the family.

You can see the frustration emerge from Inuyasha as he curses at his brothers stuck up nature, cursing him in that he's just an elitist snob and that he Inuyasha is just as good as he is.

Even when they work together its a competition, who can achieve the most, who's pulling their own weight, who's holding up the other. Its brilliant if you want to sit back and have someone else finish the task at hand, since neither one will ever give in until its complete or the other surrenders.

 **But, they've got something special,**

And yet there is clearly something special between the two. Inuyasha clearly respects and admires his older brother. He'd attempt to kill you if you say it, but Inuyasha wants to be just like his older brother.

It came as a shock when he realised that being demon for him involved such a complete and utter loss of control. Since control was everything that his brother symbolised. Control of thoughts, control of power, control over people, always complete control of the situation.

And Sesshoumaru his own actions appear so cryptic at times. You can't help but feel that if he truely wanted his brother dead, Inuyasha would be so. Even when Sesshoumaru is insulting Inuyasha, sometimes you can see a thread of concern. You wonder is it hate? Or the sort of love that makes a teacher strict, so that a beloved (but slow, ever so dreadfully slow) student can move on and improve.

 **It's brotherly love.**   


Squees if you can guess who's perspective it was.


End file.
